With You
by Channing
Summary: Draco and Hermione tell the world about them


_**I'm closing my eyes but I'm starting to see **_

_**While he's looking at you, she's looking at me**_

_**The only thing he does just keep to me away from you **_

_**Sure, part of this place would cheer if I die **_

_**But don't let them take away your beautiful smile **_

_**Take away your beautiful smile Take away your beautiful smile**_

_**-Werid World Backstreet Boys**_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco stood back glancing over to the huge table that held his beautiful wife,His wonderful,sexy secret wife.  
His wife of just under a week.

Tonight is the night she'd tell her friends the truth the she Hermione Granger was now Hermione Malfoy.

Her eyes caught his in return he winked making her smile once more.And Merlin did he love that smile.  
He watched her rise from her seat her fork tapping her wine glass calling all the attention on herself,which Draco believed with every ounce of his being she desevered to be the center of everyone's attention.

Hermione after all hung the moon in his eyes.

Draco eyes met hers yet again he began walking towards her,almost laughing when the gasps that rang out as she kissed him.

"First off I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my twenty third birthday party,Harry and Ginny for throwing such a fabulous affair,"She tapped her wine flute with each other theirs"Next I want to thank my wonderful friends for everything "

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breakin' up,  
They're throwin' their love away.  
But I know I got a good thing right here,  
That's why I say...hey_

Draco whispered something making her giggle she then turnt to her family,friends and Pansy "I have some wonderful news"

_Nobody gon love me better _

_I'ma stickwitu forever _

_Nobody gon take me higher I'ma stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me I'ma stickwitu, my baby _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stickwitu_

Draco took her flute

"No Darlin we have some wonderful news"Draco's voice boomed

_Through everything goin on We're right here holdin on To one another.  
The reason why I love you,  
Ya charm and personality I love your sensitivity.  
Hmm let me take a second,  
cuz I'll be your love & essence.  
Only,  
Wanna hear your voice speak,  
When I feel your body heat,  
Love every minute of it.  
You're like the fresh air, when it feels like no one cares That's why I say..._

Hermione kissed his cheek"Yes we have some wonderful news,On Tuesday night at sunset I became Mrs Draco Malfoy"  
She held out her hand and his wand tapped her left ring finger and the wedding set appeared ,his left ring finger now held a beautiful match to hers

_Nobody gon love me better_

_I'ma stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gon take me higher I'ma stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me I'ma stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stickwitu_

Ginny stood first clapping then she was joined by her husband Harry .Ron's eyes were moist but he joined the clapping no the less.

_And now,  
Ain't nothin else I could need (nothin' else I could need)  
And I'm, singin 'cuz you're still so into me I got you,  
we'll be making love endlessly I'm with you (Baby I'm witchu,  
Baby you're with me (Baby you're with me)_

Pansy's eyes darted to Draco's only living relative his Godfather Severus Snape who had a damn smile on his face

"Is this some kinda sick joke?" she screamed

Hermione laughed"No Pansy,it's no joke"

"Your a muddblood,you'll taint his children"

Pansy voice stop short when she realized that only she could hear her words the newest Malfoy had sent a silence charm her way."Damn it"

_So don't you worry about _

_People hanging around,_

_They ain't bringing us down_

Draco pulled his wife close to him"Hermione,baby don't listen to her,our babies will be the smartest the wizarding world has ever seen"

_Baby talk to me 'cuz all I'm here to say is I'll be right here for forever and a day, hey_

"No worries Drake,I know all that now"She kissed him again"beside it's kinda late for that now"

"True"Draco smiled his hand come to rest on her still flat stomach"our son or daughter will be grand"

_Nobody gon love me better I'ma stickwitu forever _

_Nobody gon take me higher I'ma stickwitu (C'mon)  
You know how to appreciate me (Nobody, Nobody)  
I'ma stickwitu, my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stickwitu_


End file.
